Pillowcase
by GrasperGroupie
Summary: Mello drags Matt to a club, but the reward for Matt leaving the apartment makes the embarrassing journey more than worth it. M/M, lemon, yaoi, dirty talk, etc.


The neighbors had to have heard them as Matt all but dragged a giggling, slightly drunk Mello up the stairway to their apartment. However, Matt decided he didn't care. The night had started innocently enough; just a gay club and a little bit of dancing… Well, Matt standing and moving awkwardly while Mello danced around him, since the redhead was completely and utterly retarded on the dance floor. However, everything quickly spiraled into a delicious hell once the tequila touched Mello's lips.

It was Mello's fault. Him and his wonderful ideas of forcing Matt to do unspeakable things such as leave the house, wear clothes he hadn't plucked out of the dirty hamper, put down the PSP for more than two minutes and actually attempt to be social. Everything was Mello's fault, including (and especially) the boner that had been forming in Matt's jeans for the past half an hour in response to the blonde's dancing. It was also Mello's fault that Matt, as much of a hermit as he was, had embarrassed himself out on a crowded dance floor as Mello all but danced circles around him. The man had been gyrating, grinding and moving in a hoard of other ways that Matt wasn't sure qualified as dancing; but who was he to complain; as long as the dancing continued to be done is close proximity to his body, there was nothing to worry about. Except that boner; the one that was totally Mello's fault.

However, it was probably Matt's fault that he had allowed Mello to become slightly drunk. After three tequila shots, Matt suddenly remembered what a lightweight the blonde was, but after six, well, the damage was already done.

Matt's thoughts were brought back down to Earth when he finally recognized their apartment door. He fished in the pockets of a slightly worn suede jacket for the keys; a process that Mello certainly wasn't helping, as the blonde proceeded to sloppily press kisses to Matt's neck.

"Mels, please," Matt sighed, to which he received a burst of giggles and a crotch-grab. Matt, already slightly blushing, had to think fast and grab a staggering Mello before the blonde fell flat on his face into the middle of the hallway. An arm around Mello and another hand trying to remove the key from the door, Matt hoisted Mello through the doorway, locking it behind him.

Matt had zero time to think, or to even remove his jacket, when suddenly a leather-clad body was pressing his back to the door, and strawberry-glossed lips were suddenly dancing across his neck again, with more precision this time.

"Mel, you're drunk, I'd rather not do this when-" Matt began, completely cut off when Mello shut him up with his lips.

This was making it increasingly more difficult to ignore the growing tightness in Matt's pants, and Matt found himself kissing back after slightly tasting the strawberry lip gloss. His arms snaked around Mello's waist, half trying to keep the blonde from collapsing and half trying to better close the tiny gap between them.

'It's not immoral, I'm a little tipsy myself. It's not immoral. It's _not _immoral. I'm _not _taking advantage of him. He obviously wants it…' Matt thought, desperately trying to rationalize the thought of taking Mello's clothes off and screwing him in every dirty position he could think of.

Mello's hand returned to the ever-present bulge, now trying to unzip his lover's pants. Mello took one last nip at Matt's bottom lip, turning his attention to sucking lightly on the redhead's earlobe.

"Matt," he lightly licked the shell of Matt's ear, "Do you know what I want?" Mello slurred, giggling lightly. Matt slightly leaned into the touch before responding.

"I'm guessing sleep isn't the answer to that question," Matt bit his lip when he felt the zipper on his pants finally give way, and Mello's hand find the opening in his boxers.

"Silly Mattie," Mello laid more kisses on Matt's neck and began massaging his dick, "I want _this, _inside me." Mello claimed, and wasted no time in sinking to his knees and teasing the very tip of the redhead's penis.

Matt could feel his knees wanting to give out already, even as Mello just gently licked the pre-cum from where it was leaking. The warm tongue moved on to licking the base, dangerously close to his balls, and Matt suddenly began trying to grip at the wall behind him, as if it would do any good.

'He wants it… It's not rape if he wants it…' Matt thought, right before his penis was engulfed in a wet warmth. A loud moan escaped his throat, and his hands found themselves almost pulling the blonde out of Mello's hair.

It was incredible what magic alcohol could work on Mello. Suddenly he found it perfectly easy to take every inch of his lover into his mouth, humming and swirling his tongue around the shaft. Mello gagged slightly, just once, but hastily went back for more. Matt could feel himself getting closer and closer to releasing, but didn't want it to be over this quickly.

"Mels," Matt moaned, finding it difficult to speak, "Mello, stop," he gently tugged Mello's hair, pulling him away from his dick. Pouty lips and almost angry blue eyes stared up at him, silently questioning. Matt helped his drunken lover stand again, automatically pressing his lips against Mello's, the strawberry taste now fully gone. "Don't rush it," Matt explained, between kisses, "Don't rush it," he repeated, moaning when Mello nipped at his bottom lip again. Mello was angry; but alcohol made it almost impossible for him to do anything about it.

"I want your huge dick in my mouth, Matt. I want you to gag me with it and let me suck on it until you cum down my throat. Don't deny me that next time." Mello quietly warned, in an almost threatening voice. Matt hummed in response- who was he to deny that request- his hands finding their way to Mello's leather-clad ass, where they stayed; squeezing and massaging.

After a minute of their lips battling each other, Mello pushed away and began staggering his way down the short hallway. Matt stood, almost confused, until Mello stumbled and fell against the wall, erupting into a fit of giggles again.

"Shit," Matt rushed to help Mello to his feet, only to be shoved away. Mello smirked, drunken blush now raping his cheeks. He slowly backed away, continuing down the hall and into the small bedroom. Peeking around the corner, Mello winked and disappeared back into the room. It took Matt a second to realize he was now standing alone in the hallway with his dick still hanging out of his boxers, and once he shook his head lightly to bring himself back to reality, he followed the blonde into the room and shut the door behind him. Mello was already shirtless and waiting, arms wrapped around his lover's neck the very second the door was closed.

"Mattie, I want you," Mello slurred again, whispering and leaving kisses down Matt's neck. Matt gripped the blonde's hips to help keep him steady, not sure how long he could take close proximity, "And I want you to-" Mello hiccupped loudly, "I want you to treat me like the slut I am. Make me beg for it, make me bleed, handcuff me, do anything you want." Mello trailed kisses back to his lover's ear and blew lightly, earning a slight whine from the redhead's lips. "I'm your slut, Matt. Fuck me raw." He finished, with a nip to the earlobe before he pried himself from Matt's grip and stumbled towards their small, unmade bed.

Matt needed a second to take in everything he had just heard, still trying to convince himself it was perfectly fine to nail Mello in his current intoxicated state. He was so deep in thought that he almost missed Mello staring, sultry look in his eyes, over his shoulder at Matt as he slowly pulled his leather pants down over his hips, past the roundness of his ass, and even slower down his legs, bending more at the waist with every movement. He finally stepped out of his pants, fully naked, and drunkenly fell face first into the mattress, trying to make it look deliberate. Matt found himself drawn to the fire, and suddenly he was behind Mello, hands gripping his hips, and leaning over to send kisses down his back.

'Come on. He's obviously willing. Stop being such a bitch, tie him to the headboard and nail him already, Mail.' Matt finally gave in to the horny side of his conscience when he heard the loud moan he earned from simply rotating his hips against Mello's ass. Matt pulled back just enough for Mello to crawl onto the bed, arms shaking and ready to give out under his own weight. He flopped onto his back, legs spread wide already, looking in every sense of the phrase like he was just begging for it.

Well. If that was the case, then.

Matt crawled after him, already hastily trying to pull his shirt off over his head. Mello reached up and grabbed his arms, impeding the progress.

"Don't take anything off." Mello giggled again, biting his lip and pulling Matt down for another kiss. He fumbled around before he found Matt's boxers, pulling his lover's dick out through the opening once again and gently palming it. "I'm your whore, Matt. You don't have time to take your clothes off," another hiccup sounded from his kiss-bruised lips, "Just take your huge dick out and fuck me." Mello demanded, and squeezed his lover's dick. Matt moaned and pressed his lips hungrily to his lover's, sucking gently on his bottom lip.

If Mello wanted to be treated like a slut, he was going to be treated like a slut. As much as Matt didn't enjoy doing anything that might hurt the smaller blonde, he enjoyed their little role playing games; and Matt _did_ love a good RPG.

It was just too bad Mello was highly unlikely to remember much of it come morning.

Matt swatted Mello's hand away from his penis and sat back on his knees, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Alright, slut. On your hands and knees." He demanded. Mello smiled and hummed deep in his throat, moving to try and roll over. He began trying to push himself up onto his hands and knees instead of just laying flat on his stomach, when he felt a light slap on his ass. Mello yelped, which turned into a light whimper, glaring back over his shoulder. Too bad Matt was in a state of mind where Mello's dagger-glares didn't even make a dent in his confidence.

"Hurry up, slut. I don't have all night," Matt stated, smirking. Mello continued pushing himself up onto his hands and knees, arms wobbling and finally giving out. Mello face-planted into the pillow, giggling again.

'Just as good', Matt thought, as he pulled a pillow case off a pillow and rolled it up long-ways. He gently pried Mello's arms out from under him and positioned them behind his back, using the pillowcase to tie them in place. Mello didn't seem to notice, or if he did he chose not to care. He sent a wanting look over his shoulder and wiggled his ass in the air, earning another well-deserved slap. Matt then leaned over his body, lips at Mello's ear.

"Well, _Mihael," _Matt began, hand roaming over his lover's ass and around to squeeze his erection, "I guess you want it now. I guess you _really want _my penis inside you. You want me to fuck you until you scream, until you can't even remember your own name." Matt toyed with Mello a little more, just enough to be both wonderful and torturous.

"Matt, please…" Mello whined, trying to lean back into his lover's still-hardening penis. Matt growled, releasing his hold on Mello to tangle a hand in his blonde hair and pull back slightly. Just enough to get his point across.

Or enough for Mello to close his eyes and bite his bottom lip in ecstasy. Matt never forgot how much his little blonde loved having his hair pulled.

"You're not in control anymore, slut. You don't get dick until I say you get it." Matt reminded, lips ghosting over his lover's earlobe. "And I feel like torturing you a little more. So just be a good little whore until I'm done with you." He added a nip to Mello's earlobe before he released his hair and leaned over to the rickety table by their bed.

The top drawer. Mello knew exactly what was in that top drawer. He whined and blushed at the mere thought, and watched as his lover retrieved a pink vibrator. If he couldn't have his boyfriend's dick in his ass, a vibrator would have to do until the time finally came.

Matt, however, had other plans. He placed the object to the side and returned his attention to his lover, landing a slap to his ass just to watch the ripple it created. He then pressed himself against Mello's ass, making the contact more obvious by gently rubbing his cock against the warm flesh. Watching Mello try to restrain himself from bucking his hips against that cock was delicious, and sent a smirk to the redhead's lips.

Time for a little more torture, Matt decided.

"Now, what's going to happen is, I'm going to stick my fingers in your ass, without lube, and you're going to move against them until I tell you to stop." Matt explained to an excited blonde, "Since I know you like this kind of thing, you dirty whore." Mello made an approving noise, and Matt gave a nip to his shoulder before leaning back and placing two fingers at his lover's entrance. He watched as the muscles contracted around his fingers, slowly pushing into a whining Mello, until he couldn't move any farther. A harsh slap to Mello's ass told him to move.

Mello began slowly moving against the fingers, lightly whining in protest at first, but moaning and squirming once he got used to the intrusion. Matt watched, biting his bottom lip and trying not to touch his own cock. He could tell his dick was twitching in anticipation of being inside that hot, tight passage, to be the cause of the whimpering and whining, to watch the ripple across his lover's ass every time he rammed into him. After a few minutes of stretching the blonde, Matt decided enough was enough and pulled his fingers out, leaving a slightly disappointed and whiny Mello in his wake.

Mello stopped whining when he heard a familiar buzz, and muffled his voice in the pillows when he felt the very tip of the plastic enter him. Waiting for the intrusion was torture in itself, and after a few seconds of wanting and waiting, Mello pushed against the vibrating device, earning both the fullness he wanted and another harsh slap, before the vibrator was pulled out.

"I guess you're forgetting the rules, whore," Matt explained, nipping at Mello's neck, "You don't set the pace for this game. You're _mine, _and _I _decide what happens here." He added, placing the vibrator at his lover's entrance again. He tugged on a section of Mello's hair once more, gently lifting his head up. "Until you understand that, I'll just have to torture you a little more. Just until you get the point." Matt shoved the vibrator inside the panting blond, receiving a loud and pleasured whine.

"Fuck you, Mail." Mello replied, in a tone that would have been threatening, if it weren't for the moan he released directly after, when Matt pulled the toy out and rammed it back in. Matt smirked and continued his actions at a slower, agonizing pace.

"You're not very convincing, princess." The redhead teased, and licked a finger, pushing it in with the vibrator.

Mello would have replied with a smart-assed comment, but the new addition to the device that was already effectively torturing him put a stop to his thought-process. He buried his face in the pillows and tried with everything in his will not to buck his hips against the fullness Matt was providing.

Matt continued to tease with show, deliberate thrusts of the toy and his finger. Watching Mello try not to move, and hearing the wanting noises he made with every passing second was contributing to Matt's already rock-hard erection standing and waiting from the slit in his boxers.

In fact, it was a particularly pleasing whimper that made the redhead bite his bottom lip and remove the toy, replacing it with his dick, rubbing and teasing the stretched entrance with just the tip.

"Beg, slut." Matt demanded, another resounding slap causing the blond to moan once more. Mello tilted his head and stared through half-lidded blue eyes at the redhead behind him. He licked his lips playfully, a slight smile appearing.

"Please fuck me, Matt. _Please fuck me. _I want your dick inside me, and if you don't do it now," Mello winked, "I'll stumble down the hall and find someone who _will._" He added, slightly pressing his ass against his lover's dick. "And you know I can. There's _straight men _in this building that would kill babies to be in your position right now, Matt."

That was true. Matt couldn't ignore that fact. However, he continued to rub just the head of his dick against the blond, a cocky smile lingering on his face.

"You're drunk and bound, Mel. You wouldn't get too far. But keep threatening," he leaned down and nipped at Mello's earlobe, "I like it when you threaten. It keeps things interesting."

"Go to Hell, Matt! Just _fuck me,_" Mello's last words came out as a strangled moan, as Matt finally shoved himself inside the waiting blond, skin meeting skin. Matt leaned back, getting a grip on Mello's hips before he moved just slightly, loving the whimpering noises the other was making, until he demanded for Matt to move, voice just as strangled as before. Gripping the milky white hips, Matt pulled out slightly and pushed back into the familiar heat and tightness, a satisfied hum escaping his throat.

Mello bit his lip, shoving back against the redhead. He ignored the slight pain, he was used to it. Moving against his lover, he began unconsciously begging for more, fingers twisting in the pillowcase holding his hands together. He wanted out of that binding all of a sudden, wanted to be able to touch Matt, fell him, and to tug his clothes off despite his earlier comment on the subject. Mello did like the rough contact of Matt's pants every time he rammed into him, but preferred his warm skin. It would be a challenge getting out of the pillowcase, but a challenge Mello accepted.

Matt enjoyed observing his lover from behind, especially when Mello's perfect ass made a slight ripple every time Matt slammed into him. _Slam, _jiggle, _slam, _jiggle. It was just delightful. The tight muscle pretty much sucked him in, Matt noticed, every time he returned for more. The heat, the smooth skin, every little moan or whine; they were all so deliciously Mello. There was something about the tone in his voice tonight, Matt noticed, something a little more wanton and careless than usual; it must have been the tequila.

Matt had been so distracted by Mello's perfectly jiggling ass that he completely missed Mello prying his hands free from the pillowcase. Matt did, however, notice when the beat-down headboard began making a solid _bang _against the wall with every thrust, and a fleeting thought of how pissed off the neighbors would be made him smirk and send even rougher thrusts into his lover, low and deep moans escaping his throat.

Matt was effectively and rightfully distracted, which was why he didn't notice when Mello slipped out of the pillowcase. He didn't notice until it was too late; until Mello had pushed himself up, breaking contact with his lover, and drunkenly straddled the redhead. A shit-eating grin spread itself across the blonde's face, as his hand immediately began trying to tug the shirt over Matt's head.

"How did you-" Matt wondered out loud, suddenly deciding that he didn't care, when Mello's lips assaulted his chest, sucking and biting at his nipples for a minute before moving on to make quick but messy work of ridding Matt of his pants and boxers. Satisfied, Mello pressed his lips against Matt's in a deep, needy and slightly drunken kiss.

"You under estimate us whores, Matt," Mello purred, kissing along Matt's neck to his ear. "We want what we want, when we want it." He added, still playing along with their little game, and gave Matt one more teasing kiss. Mello positioned himself above his lover, easing in slightly, before all but impaling himself onto Matt's dick.

"You slut," Matt moaned, hands automatically finding their way to Mello's hips, where they had left slight bruises from before. Mello only moaned and rolled his hips against the redhead, ignoring the comment. Or perhaps he was just proving Matt's point. Either way, Matt wasn't going to let Mello think he was in control. He immediately began thrusting upwards into the blond, hands gripping tighter to his smooth hips.

Mello's voice filled the room once more, as he tilted his head back and whined, moaned, screamed and yelled. The headboard found contact with the wall once again, a loud _whack _in time with every thrust. Completing the chorus to Matt's ears was the light skin-to-skin slap every time their bodies contacted each other.

Mello raked his shiny black-manicured nails down Matt's chest, leaving ten very faint pink trails in his wake. He noticed tiny beads of sweat forming on Matt's skin, looking somehow like they would be delicious to taste. Mello sank down parallel to his lover and closed his mouth over the redhead's, kissing and biting and licking at his lips, moaning carelessly into his mouth, all while Matt's hips worked magic. Mello abandoned Matt's lips and began licking trails down his chest, tasting the slightly salty beads he had admired earlier.

A slight adjustment in Matt's hips got Mello's attention right away. Angled differently, Matt had found the spot that made Mello scream, and he knew it almost instantly. Mello shot back up, head thrown back, and blue eyes wide but seeing nothing but whiteness. His moaning turned into wanton screams of curses and his lover's name as he forced himself down against Matt with every thrust, trying to hit that spot harder.

Matt grabbed Mello's dick, stroking it in time with his thrusts in an eager attempt to increase the pleasure. It didn't take long for Mello's cries and screams to reach their high, followed by a jerking stream of warmth spilling onto Matt's abdomen. Mello, even though spent, continued forcing himself down over and over, until Matt let out a deep moan. Mello felt the familiar full feeling not long after, and collapsed against the other's chest, breathing heavy and eyes fluttering shut.

Matt felt labored in his attempt to just bring his arms up and around Mello. He lightly rubbed Mello's back, letting him calm down. The silence in the room was only broken by erratic breathing, as both parties attempted to bring their heart-beats back to a normal level. Matt placed kisses against Mello's neck, earning light approving whines from the other party.

Mello may have been exhausted, but he couldn't ignore the discomfort and general "dirty" feeling he had.

"Matt," Mello breathed, lifting his head, "…I'm dirty." He finished, in a pathetic voice. Matt smiled, chuckling, and kissed his cheek.

"I think the past hour speaks volumes for that sentiment." He joked. Mello threw his best glare towards Matt, obviously not amused and obviously coming off his drunken high. Matt kissed the tip of Mello's nose.

"Bath time?" Matt asked. Mello only nodded, pushing himself upwards to get off of his boyfriend. He scowled at the sticky white substance that was plastered across both their bodies, and let Matt pick him up bridal style, carrying the tired blond to the bathroom, and to a hot bath for the both of them.

The end


End file.
